


Crystal Memories

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Ryota could fight all the security in the world to retrieve this treasure. But he needs Kensuke to remember...





	Crystal Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes of course I wrote KenRyo and it has angst. OF COURSE. I don't even know what more tags I can add because. Well.  
> Anyway this is for Fictober day 27: “Remember, you have to remember.”  
> Enjoy!

Three surveillance cameras per corner, two guards in every corridor, a movement detector before each entrance. Behind those, eight cameras constantly focused on the precious containers, so there was no dead angle. The mission would be difficult, but he could do it. No, he _had_ to do it, no matter the price.

Ryota had already managed messing with the surveillance cameras’ systems, and diverted the guards for long enough. He just hoped they wouldn’t notice his presence on the long run. And the other cameras... He had since long looked for their model and particularities, but finding their weak point had been a nightmare – even now, he wasn’t sure the solution he had chosen would be efficient in any way.

Still, he managed to enter the room, facing the treasure he was there to steal. To his eyes, it was worth more than all the jewels in the world, more precious than any other wealth. He took the “experiences to start on the 26th” sign, using it to take the cameras’ cables down, while staying out of their view. Soon, he had gotten rid of all of them, left alone with the precious treasure in the room. He knew he couldn’t just transport it out of the building, Not that way; not only he’d have troubles bringing it home, but he also and mainly rather would have it look like it was supposed to.

Which meant he needed to stay around, and to put himself in danger. But the danger didn’t matter at all when it was about Kensuke. The other man, frozen in what looked like a bloc of crystal. His eyes were open, and sometimes he seemed to move a bit – but Ryota knew he wasn’t really there. Or rather, he didn’t remember anything. Just like a new-born baby, his mind was empty. Wishing to learn. Except the crystal bloc around him was preventing him from learning. That was a defence mechanism some people managed to activate when they were in great danger; and only a few of them had managed to get out, the others immediately taken by the organization.

Seeing this broke Ryota’s heart. They had spent so much time together, seen so much together. They had been together forever, and yet, now... _It’s not time for me to get emotional,_ Ryota reminded himself. He had more important things to do. Saving his childhood friend and teammate, for example.

He looked all around it, for a way to break it, for anything that would be able to give Kensuke his memories back. The other man was starting to look at him, though there was something missing in his eyes. His gaze was empty, almost not there. But it didn’t move, staring at Ryota’s face. He was trying to keep hiding the growing fear in him, to stay as calm as possible. Outside, he could hear the others trying to gain time for him – for them. _Okay, breathe._

“Kensuke,” he called, “Can you hear me? Please, move if you can.”

The figure stayed motionless. _Okay, maybe you didn’t understand my words. Or maybe you can’t hear me. But that’s the only solution I have._ He took a deep breath, and stayed careful his voice did raise enough to be heard outside of the room.

“Ken,” he called, “I came here for you. I came here so you could be back with us. I know you’re angry against me... I know I hurt you. What I did back there was wrong and badly thought. I said words I never want to say again. I was scared, on the moment, but that can never be an excuse and besides, I’m even more scared, now.”

In the crystal, Kensuke didn’t seem to move at all, while outside, the other two would soon lack of excuses to prevent people from wanting to check on that room. His heart was beating too fast, fear was about to be so uncontrollable it felt like it was going to explode. _Keep talking, Ryota,_ he tried to encourage himself.

Thus, he started evocating memories of the two of them together. Of their missions. Of moments they had shared together when they were children, teenagers, adults.  He kept talking and talking until it hurt so much he was crying. The crystal bloc didn’t move at all, but it looked like Ken had come a little bit closer, probably curious as to why he was in such a state. After all, Ryota guessed, he probably was ever visited by mothing but emotionless scientists. He approached the crystal, too, facing his teammate.

“Remember,” he implored, “You _have_ to remember!”

He hit the crystal lightly with his fist, but the thing didn’t move. Despair was doubled with the frustration on being unable to bring the person he loved more than anything back to his senses, back to who he was, who he was supposed to be. At that point it didn’t matter if he got caught, as long as Koki and Mamoru didn’t get caught with him. Getting back without Kensuke, fully knowing he’d soon be the subjects of terrible experiments, would probably just break him further – and that wasn’t what he needed.

Thus, he touched the button of his transmitter, and whispered the words:

“Abort the mission. Sakuraba Ryota, not coming back.”

His voice was monotonous, as empty as his heart. He’d get captured, he knew it – and if he really, really had to admit, he was really scared. Thus, he started singing, to lull himself.

A few minutes later, the crystal bloc had started to reduce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ You'll have noticed by now how I rather write angst than pure romance and all because. Well. I need my babies to suffer. Oops. ♥


End file.
